Sweet Sunflower
by SpitFire45
Summary: A Russia x Reader I hope you guys will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Springtime's in your country, Zyrenia, were warm and breezy. You lay in a grassy field and the sways the ocean of grasses around you. The sky was a sapphire blue that you never thought possible. Thoughts of your childhood flood your mind. You haven't seen a lovely spring like this since you were a little girl. A voice awoke you from your daydreams, you propped up yourself on an elbow to peer over your shoulder. A tall man stood not far from where you were laying."I've never seen you before..." he said calmly, his voice carried a heavy accent you hadn't heard before around your country. He walked a bit closer to where you were which startled you a bit. You slowly stood, your dress billowed along with the wind and you grabbed the sides and brought them forward to prevent it from floating up.

"I haven't been to this spot since I was a little girl, i-is that a problem...?" you swallowed your fear.

"Well yes and no," he smiled faintly

"Why is that?"

"Yes because your on my property,"

Your eyes widened "R-really?! I-I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"And no because it does get lonely out here sometimes...but, I don't think you want to hear about my problems." He chuckled faintly.

"Oh no its fine...really." You send him a smile back.

He sat down and patted the ground next to him. You gladly took a seat by his side, something about him chilled you to the bone but also something about him warmed you to the core as well. You and him talk while looking out at a clearly seen village below. You hug your knees listening to him talk, his voice calms you very well. You get lost in thought, but snap out of it when you feel him reach out and smell your hair. You blush slightly trying to ignore it. "I hope you don't mind, but you smell very nice..." He smiles at you. You give him a half smile back. "We're going to be late Sir!" another tall blonde man with glasses in a green military uniform called to him. "I'm sorry to go so soon but I must take my leave." he stood and brushed grass off his tan trench coat and wrapped his scarf around once more. "N-no it's fine!" you stood up along with him.

"I hope to seen you again." he smiles.

"Don t worry you will," you grin back as he walks off, "w-wait! What's your name?" You call as he's heading down the hill.

"My name is Ivan, what's yours?" he laughs while he speaks.

"You can call me Nia!"

"I'll remember that!"

"You better!"

You and him exchange laughs as he disappears out of sight. You walk back to your home thinking of, Ivan, the stranger you just met who you can't get out of your head...

"I have never seen you so happy before Sir."

"That's none of your business!"

"Y-yes S-Sir!"

"Clear?"

"C-c-clear!"

**NOTES **

The reason I named the character Nia is because its the last 3 letters in your country name :3


	2. Chapter 2

You open the door to your home and let your body slide down the wall and to the floor. "Wow..." You sighed as you spoke. -How can someone you just met swell up in your mind?- You thought to yourself. He was very cute but you literally just met him a few minutes ago but he seemed nice. You stood and flattened your dress. "Might as well start on lunch..." You spoke to yourself. "I wonder where Ivan went? I could ask him over if he comes back soon maybe not today but..." You kept speaking to no one. "So? Who's Ivan hmmm?" Said a female voice coming from your door. "Anita! What did I tell you about that!" Your face turned hot as you yelled at your best friend. Anita was a year younger than you but very smart. Anita flipped her platinum blonde hair out of her face, and her golden eyes glinted with curiosity. "So are you gonna tell me or not?" You roll your eyes "Maybe, maybe not!" She leaned against the door frame her golden eyes glinting with curiosity. Anita had always reminded you of an eagle and not just because of her look. Anita was the general of your country, hand picked by you, she was nicknamed "Thunder Bird" because of her unpredictable strategy and swiftness on the battlefield, swift like a bird and strikes like thunder, you two have been friends for as long as you could remember there was no separating the daring duo! "Are you seriously not going to tell me? Come on! Just a little bit? We don't keep secrets!" By this time Anita ran over to you and started pulling both of your cheeks lightly. You smacked her hands away "Fine! He's this guy I met, no big deal!"

Anita gasped "NO BIG DEAL!? My dear this is a very big deal! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" That last word sent chills down your spine, -could it go that far?- you asked yourself "NO! He's not my boyfriend, he's this guy I met seriously like 20 minutes ago!" You blew a strand of hair out of your face. Anita nodded her head "Ahhhh I see... Is he cute?" Your face got hot "ANITA!" She laughed "Well if you don't want him I'll gladly take him!" Your face grew hotter "I never said I didn't want him!" Anita prodded a finger at your chest "So you DO like him!" Your jaw dropped "ANITA!" She held her hand to her chin. "Ahhhh I see now so much more clear! He's obviously cute to catch your eye, you like him because your claiming him,-" you gasped "DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M AN ANIMAL!" She smiled "It must be love at first sight!" She made kissy faces at you "You suck!" And you pushed her face away. -Could it be true? Am I in love with someone I just met?- your mind wandered. "Thinking about what I said huh?" You turned and looked at her "What do you mean?" She laughed "You look off into space...duh!" You blushed.

Time passed and you talked to Anita about Ivan. She clearly knew you had fallen for him. She teased you a bit and you fooled around with her by telling her stupid things. But maybe you had you sighed. You got up from the sofa and looked out on your balcony while Anita watched you. The golden orange sunset glistened as it disappeared behind the rolling hills in the distance. -Had you fallen for someone you just met?- the question repeated in your mind. You didn't know it yet but, Ivan, the stranger you just met, would change your life forever...

Continued in Chapter 3

((Thought I'd leave you off with some cliffhanger xP I know it wasn't very long but it was just a little something))


End file.
